derp_catfandomcom-20200213-history
The Sovereign Nation of Incelstan
The "Sovereign Nation" of Incelstan is really a terrorist group consisting of Incels. They are an extremely sexist group and generally no one likes them. Not even Kekistan. History A group of people hailing from all across the world, the Incels were a bitter group, having been denied getting some for as long as they could remember. The near-constant rejection developed a hatred of women within the Incels, but instead of trying to change teams, they created a group for themselves, intent on becoming a sovereign nation and fulfilling their "retribution." Originally based out of Kekistan and rapidly gaining territory there, the Incels were eventually forced out by a joint effort of the Keks and the militaries of a few neighboring countries. Following this, the Incels went underground, and remained inactive for a time. It was even believed that the organization no longer existed. However, the Incels had secretly been hiding all this time. Eventually, they resurged, beginning a new campaign and aiming to take smaller countries and form them into the Sovereign Nation of Incelstan, which they began to call themselves. The Incels created a flag, borrowing heavily from Kekistan and some of their ideologies, revealing Cucks as their secondary target after women. Attacking smaller nations like Lebanon, We Syriasley Have Enough Problems, and others. Death was rampant and these smaller nations were not fully equipped to battle the Incels. Luckily, the United Memes was quick to rush to support, with countries like Reddit and the Avian Union most especially working to combat Incelstan. The fighting was hard, and the Incels managed to covertly maintain some of their territories. Over time, the Incel's strategies became more planned out, suggestion a more methodical leadership had taken hold, though the group's leader is still unknown. Murders carried about by single Incels began to increase, and the Incels eventually caught the attention of the SJWs, who protested their actions, but did little else. The Incels carried out several bombings on the Shipper Confederation and even the Earthen embassy of the Mary Sue Empire, believing both to represent a high degree of female empowerment that clashed with the Incels' sexist ideology. They also held an attack on Uganda, aiming to assassinate De Queen, as she repent the ultimate counter to their beliefs, declaring the Queen of the Mary Sue Empire and other female world leaders were also their targets. However, a counter-force led by Commander Gaztons, with help by Derp Cat Legion troops under the command of Morgan Freeman, managed to beat back in the Incels and defeat them. Currently, the Incels are still a known threat to the world. The UM remains grateful they did not align themselves with the Tiger Mafia during their invasion of Uganda, as the two forces would have been much more difficult to deal with. Some officials have hope that the Incels and Mary Sue Terrorists will destroy each other due to their nearly polar opposite beliefs. Others hope the SJWs will be caught in the crossfire. Kekistan has come under fire for potentially creating the Incels, though Kek officials say they do not approve of the Incels' actions, further stating that although many Kekistani revel in political incorrectness (aka being an asshole), they are not violent about it. Additionally, an Incel upsurge has begun in Reddit, however the nation itself does not seem to be their target. Instead, the Incels have been attacking New Cuckistan, the small nation in between Reddit and Memico. The UM, under Reddit and Memico's specific request, has not done anything about these attacks, as New Cuckistan itself also poses a threat to national security, especially if the nation were to grow any larger. The DCL, with support from the Mary Sue Empire, Avian Union, and surprisingly even Tumblr, have begun working to combat the Incels and hopefully put an end to the threat they pose to the world. Covert operations have taken place, though Incelstan's leadership remains a mystery.. Strategies Like any terrorist group, Incelstan uses primarily bombings, shootings, and other forms of murder to achiever their goals. They will especially attack areas high in population of women or Cucks. However, they have become more secretive in recent times, and although many of their attacks seem random and purely aggressive, a higher amount of tactical prowess has been displayed by the Incels, including military strategy in all-out battle. They are known to move quietly, being able to infiltrate almost any nation, though this is believed to be due to converting citizens of said nations, and Incelstan pockets are likely much smaller than some believe. The Incels are also known use demoralizing tactics. As shown when they invaded Uganda, the Incels will target women in high positions for symbolic purposes. Ideology The Incels are incredibly bigoted and prejudiced. As none of their members have ever had a sexual encounter, they tend to be assholes pretty much 24/7. This rejection has caused the Incels to develop a hatred of women, which they will take out on any female of any species they encounter, sometimes to violent effect. "All Cucks Must Die" is such a common mantra of the Incels that it is imprinted on their flag. This is believed to be a result of the Kekistani roots of many of their members. Additionally, their warped sexiest beliefs have caused them to believe that all women are Thots, bringing them into general conflict with pretty much anyone. "If she BREATHES, she's a THOOOOOOOOTTTTTT" -Incel Ren, a member of the Incels, noted for possession of a Lightsaber. The above quote basically exemplifies the Incels' beliefs. All of this has culminated in a group of individuals hated by pretty much everyone, and it seems even other criminal organizations or terrorist groups dislike them. Notable Members * Incel Ren * Incel Nazi Trivia * Obviously, this group is an exaggeration of real life Incels, which are just people who can't get laid. Category:Terrorist Organizations Category:Factions Category:Enemies of Derp Cat Legion Category:Bad Guys Category:Assholes Category:Cringe Category:Incels Category:Virgins